castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Series Wiki
Welcome to Castle Series Wiki! Main Characters *'Etrius' *'Beecher' *'Boomer' *'Lloyd' Welcome to Castle Wiki The is the site dedicated to Castle III and the series. Feel free to put in any information relating to the series. Rest of the Characters (including the main characters): All of the Characters, including the main and the other characters of Castle Series! 'Castle Series Episodes' All the castle episodes of stick figures... Castle Prologue Introduction of the series, of how and what the wise one did and what happened to Etrius and how the wars started and how the wise one died... Castle I Etrius goes to the first castle and gets the first book and escapes in a truck... Castle II Etrius goes to the second castle and gets the second book and escapes with Breecher in a helicopter... Etrius was also hurt, when one of the zombie bite him on the left arm. Castle III All castle 3 episodes 'Castle 3A' First part of all the army going to castle 3 and nothing serious happens, just silence... 'Castle 3B' Second part of all the army going to the third castle and they keep exploring still with silence... 'Castle 3C' Castle 3C starts off with bang, with Etrius and the General in the platform retrieving what seems to be a black orb of some kind. Etrius grabs it and absorbs it's contents. Apparently, he gains incredible knowledge and power. He is shocked to find out that the General is not who he appears to be, and on top of that, eliminates a nearby soldier who reported in to the General. In retailiation, the General shoots Etrius. Beecher runs in to find out what the heck happened and orders Lloyd to stop him. Before long, the whole place starts crashing down, and Etrius and Lloyd are sealed inside that room. Lucky them. Beecher, the General, Boomer, and all the other soldiers frantically make their way out to the choppers in the courtyard. 'Castle 3D' Fourth part of third castle. They escape and most die and Boomer gets stuck in the castle and the castle repercussions are castle 3.5... Castle Repercussions Castle Repercussions are castle 3.5... 'Castle Repercussions Part A' Ray is first to get up from the faint of the knockout of the demon and Ray the soldier shoots a demon and he say Lloyd half dead and half alive and Lloyd helped get out, by pushing him into the hole in the wall, which leads to paths and that's how Ray got out.. 'Castle Repercussions Part B' Pilot of the last helicopter in the court yard, is the second one who wakes up and finds the soldier Jason dead... 'Castle Repercussions Part C' Mullins the soldier is surrounded by zombies and is the third one who wakes up, while he got ditched from the General, and he finds Ray, the one from part A... 'Castle Repercussions Part D1' Boomer the elite soldier with the elite soldier team, part one of them escaping the castle... 'Castle Repercussions Part D2' Boomer and the elite soldier team, Ray, Mullins, the pilot all escape in the last helicopter... Castle IV Castle IV is going to be a sequel to Castle Repercussions Part D2, Oscar Johansson the animator of the series, says, "I will make Castle 4 in the future."